politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorgothina
After joining CN on 1/29/2015 at 11:48:56 AM, General Gorgoth was recruited to Supernova X by Magicboyd25 at the time the Minister of IA. Gorgoth quickly became one of the editors of the newsletter, a diplomat to other AAs and assisted in Internal Affairs under the Second Imperium. As an election drew near Gorgoth ran for Senate but lost the election. Then the main election was to replace the triumvirate with a president and jrkee cheated the election to steal the seat. Magicboyd25 left the alliance to join NPO and General Gorgoth left to found Warriors of Destiny. This short lived AA merged with the World Freedom Federation where she rose to become the Commandant/Secretary of Internal Affairs for 2 terms and spent another term as Secretary for Finance. After many months in the alliance, Gorgoth decided it was time to try forming her own alliance again and left to set up her own alliance, she met another player called Archangel1 and they decided to create the Mage's Guild. The Mage's Guild encountered another magical themed alliance (House of Slytherin, formerly Free COBRA Army) and negotiated the HoS/TMG amalgamation treaty where the two alliances merged with favourable terms towards the smaller alliance with the much larger alliance adopting the charter name and logo of the smaller alliance and General Gorgoth being made the Archmage (second-in-command) of the alliance with Archangel1 as the High Mage of IA. General Gorgoth then negotiated with Lucius Optimus, a former leader of FCA and at the time (and at the time of this publication leader of The Imperial Entente) and President Hardin (Head of Monster's University a short lived variant name of M. Inc) to found the WIN bloc and became the chancellor of the bloc. Monster's University then attacked a number of targets and instigated the Monster's Mash war. In the war Roal36 left to fight with Order of Tenebris and General Gorgoth became the Guildmaster (leader) of the Mage's Guild with Archangel1 becoming the new Archmage. General Gorgoth knowing the membership of the alliance was still weak from previous conflicts especially the Three Strikes War and quickly negotiated out of the war since the bloc was only an MDoAP so they were not compelled to join in aggression. Both TIE and TMG withdrew from the war. To leave the war Gorgoth made a deal with an old friend, Immortan Junka of SNX who agreed to offer favourable treatment and protection to TMG in return for resigning the alliance from the WIN bloc or face destruction and the deal would only last 24 hours. Under the circumstances she agreed to the treaty which was not well received by the alliance and in response General Gorgoth dissolved the treaty and stepped down as guildmaster and let Archangel1 take over and returned to the position of Archmage. While in the position of Archmage, General Gorgoth attempted to improve relations with other alliances including working with General Kanabis to resolve COBRA's hasty response to a rogue multi who was also a key member of his own alliance. This later led to the TMG-COBRA treaty on the 1st January 2017. A PIAT where TMG officially recognized COBRA and finally brought an end to the ceasefire and the Three Strikes War. Soon after this much disputed but pre-approved treaty Archangel1 resigned as Guildmaster and left the AA citing personal reasons. General Gorgoth then became the guildmaster of the Mage's Guild for the 3rd time. General Gorgoth then went on to make PIATs with both The Mechanicus and the Ironborn and an ODoAP with Lucius Optimus and had them all announced on the same day 12th January 2017. Then she helped the merger with TM, TI and TMG to form the Freehold where she was Dragonlady of Peace as a member of the trium until Maegor had a coup and stripped all democracy out of the alliance and personally attacked Gorgoth and kicked her out of the alliance she had formed. Subsequently Gorgoth returned to Supernova X to escape Maegor's threats of attack for opposing his dictatorship.General Gorgoth then rose through the ranks of SNX from a Imperator to the logistics officer to the high Government position of Fabricator-General. Before the coup destroyed the Freehold, General Gorgoth created her account on PnW under the name General Gorgothina. Originally joining USRGC and was quickly recruited to become a founding member of the Ironborn and subsequently was later recruited to join the newly created Vault 111 and was quickly promoted to the High Gov position of Adviser of IA or Shelter Adviser. Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe